Merry Christmas, Lincoln
by B. Bandit21
Summary: Late Christmas fic, I hope everyone had a good one/also this will be part of a new headcanon i'm trying out so be on the lookout for that (Update: Its now fully finished)


Lincoln was just finishing up opening the last of his christmas gifts with his siblings, but he then got a very cryptic text, saying 'come to ur room' Lincoln was confused but did so anyway as he did he soon found that there was nothing.

"Great another prank by Luan." Lincoln said as he was about to go back down he heard a whistle, he looks out the window and saw someone waving at him, Lincoln then grabbed his coat and went outside only to be hit with a snowball.

"Hey who did that?!" Lincoln said as he looked around till he heard laughing, He looked towards the garage and saw something going.

"Okay Clyde very funny." He said as he went inside and found it was dark, the door then closed and he heard it lock.

"Okay, what's going, Luan are you doing this?" Lincoln called.

"Nope guess again Lame-o." Lincoln was then surprised to see Ronnie Anne wearing a santa hat with matching plush red velvet tube-top that revealed her large cleavage with matching hooded cape red and white panties and a with knee high black high heel boots.

"Ronnie? W-What are you doing here, dressed light that?" Lincoln asked. Till he noticed a tag hanging off the tube top, that read 'To: Lincoln From: Ronnie.

"You still have one more gift to open and so do I." She said as she pushed wrapped her arms around his arms and brought him in for a kiss. Lincoln then wrapped one arm around her waist and rested the other on her exposed ass. Lincoln broke the kiss to feel her exposed assets.

"A thong huh?" Lincoln asked.

"You know you love it." She said, but let's find somewhere more comfortable to continue."She said, Lincoln then looked around to see vanzilla parked, Lincoln then took her to the back door and opened it the two then crawled in the back and Ronnie Anne pushed Lincoln on his back while she straddled on top of him. She then bends down and dangles her breast over him, they were just waiting to bust out. Lincoln then pulled her down letting her chest rest on his and they shared another loving kiss, Ronnie Anne soon started to undress her lover, by first taking off his jacket and soon his sweater revealing his tone chest, she then leaves trails of kisses down his chin to his neck and stopping around his chest, she then started tease him by licking and playing with his nipples, making he hiss in pleasure.

"You like that don't you?" She asked as she started to suck on it leaving a red mark, she then went back to his neck and leaves her mark on him.

"Do you have to leave hickies?" He asked.

"Why are you embarrassed of them?" She asked.

"Well no, it's just that Leni keeps thinking there are mosquitoes and fumigates my room." He said. Which made Ronnie Anne then giggles and kisses him.

"Don't worry, I won't leave "big" marks." She said as she slid down to his pants and started to massage his bulge. "But i'm sure that this will leave a big one on me." She said as she pulled down the zipper and pulled out his harden member.

"Looks like I found my stocking stuffer." She said.

"Do you have to make puns?" He asked.

"Why not, I love your candy cane." She said as she took a lick of the tip, making it twitch. "Especially when I get the cream filling." She said she then sits up and was about to undo her bra, but Lincoln held her hand.

"Actually, could you keep the costume on?" He asked with a blush. Ronnie Anne then smiled and bends down again and breast her breast against his member.

"Sure thing, but only if you call me Mrs. Claus for now on, Mr. Claus." Ronnie Anne said.

"Sure, Mrs. Claus." Lincoln said, Ronnie Anne then sat up and place a finger on her lips.

"And have I been a naughty girl?" She asked.

"Oh yes very naughty and I think coal is too good for you." He said.

"Well maybe I can change, your mind." She said as she sandwich his cock between her breast and started to move them up and down, Lincoln moaned as he felt his cock being pleasured, the soft pieces of flesh held together by the tight fabric made Lincoln eyes roll in the back of his head, it was all the more pleasurable when she added her tongue licking the tip each time it popped out.

"Mrs. Claus, you think that going to change my mind think again." He said.

"Well then I'll kick it up a notch, Darling." She said. She then engulfed the tip into her mouth and started circling her tongue around the it, Lincoln gasped as she did this action, he knew he wasn't going to last this long, so he just rest his hands on her head and forces her down as much as her breast can let her and started thrusting his hips, Lincoln soon reached his limit and released his sweet filling in her mouth, to which she gladly accepted. Ronnie Anne then pulled off him slowly, making sure that she spill a drop.

"Tasty." She said. Lincoln then removed himself from Ronnie Anne and forced her on her back. Lincoln then grabbed her breast and started kneading them in his hands. "Taking action I see?"

"Someone has been very naughty and needs to be punished." Lincoln said as he opened her legs and saw the noticeable wet spot, he then poked at her sacraed garden, which made her moan. "See naughty girls need to be punished for something like this, but first…" Lincoln then pulled her panties to the side and inserted a finger in her, she moaned as she felt his rough finger going in and out of her slowly, he then extended his thumb and started to rub her clit.

"Oh god, don't stop, I'm a very naughty girl, very naughty!" She moaned, Lincoln then retracted his fingers and replaced them with his tongue and started licking, Ronnie Anne's legs were now twitching as she felt her role-playing lover's tongue on her sweet flower.

"Oh god, don't stop, please keep going!" She begged.

"Sorry, but I have another thing in mind." He said as she stood over her and aligned his candy cane with her sweet pudding, Ronnie Anne then moaned feeling the shaft in her.

"Now should I make it, quick-" He said as he slid in fast, "-or slow." He said as pulled out slowly.

"Please, Lincoln don't make me beg." She said.

"Ahh-ahh, it's Mr. Claus." Lincoln said as he picked her up and placed her on his lap. "Now be a good girl and tell me what you want." He said.

"I want…" She said was then interrupted by Lincoln spanking her.

"Louder." He said.

"I want you to fuck me like the naughty girl that I am." She said. Lincoln then kissed her and while his hands picked her ass up and down on his cock, their lips never broke as Lincoln used his muscles to pleasure the woman he loves, Ronnie Anne then broke the kiss and looked at Lincoln while she moved her hips, not breaking eye contact with him.

"Linc." She said

"Ronnie." He said, Ronnie Anne then went back for another kiss as they started to speed up their actions, they soon reached their limits and they both came at the same time, As Lincoln filled her up, the two were then breathing heavily and they looked at each other.

"Merry Christmas, Lame-o." SHe said

"Merry Christmas, Ronnie." He said as they shared another kiss.

"Hey Linky, as much as I love to cuddling with you, I think we should get back inside, I want to continue this in your bedroom." She said.

"I don't know, Clyde is coming over soon." He said. Ronnie Anne then snickers.

"Don't worry about him, let's just say, that he should be opening one of the gifts right now." She said while Lincoln was confused.

-Inside-

Clyde was looking around for Lincoln till he was hit with something, he looked back and saw a hand backing him in. Clyde went in and found it was dark, when he turned on the light, he saw Lynn wearing a red velvet dress with a white marabou neckline, a marabou center stripe with black button details, a black waist belt with a gold buckle, a matching trim, matching fingerless gloves, a black necklace with red jingle bell, and a Santa hat and the way she was sitting, Clyde could see that she was wearing green strip panties and just like Ronnie Anne she had a tag that said. To: Clyde From: Lynn.

"You gonna stand there or are you going to "open your gift"." She asked. Clyde then closed the door, the only thing that can be heard from that room was Lynn's giggling


End file.
